Pure Melting
by Kiyoshi Sougen
Summary: A Sango X Kagome One-Shot. "Wrap your arms around me, in a warm embrace."


**Author's note:  
**Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me. Only the ideas expressed in this one-shot as well as the poem.  
[Okay, so I think it finally editted correctly. Let me know if it didn't.]

**Warning:**  
This is a shoujo-ai! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Also, this is the first thing I've written in a while.

So here goes!

**A Sango X Kagome One-Shot:** _**Pure Melting.**_

_**by: Prince Kiyoshi**_

After, yet, another interference with the wicked, Naraku, Sango was sitting near a stream, somewhat close to their camp. She had been injured, not only physically, but emotionally. She had seen her brother Kohaku once again be controled against her. Not only was he able to catch her off guard by one of the baboon's tricks, but he was also able slice her right shoulder about an inch and a half deep, making it impossible for her to throw her hiraikotsu. Luckly, Kagome was there to pierce through Naraku's barrier, with her sacred arrow, scaring the two off.

Sango sighed, her mind was racing with so many thoughts in her head. Some about Kohaku, but not as many about her savior, Kagome. 'Why can't I just tell her..' Her mind wandered off somewhere far deep in consideration.

Not too far down the trail to the stream was the person that was on Sango's mind, Kagome. She was walking slower than usual also lost in recollection, 'I should really just tell her how I feel, but what if she rejects me like some queer. How would I live like that..' she grumbled.

Not watching wear she was going she stepped upon a dry root, which snapped loudly, awakening both girls from their daze. Kagome, looked forward just as Sango looked back. As their eyes met, they froze. Just staring into one anothers eyes. This only lasted a few long seconds, till Sango got up to walk over to Kagome. Kagome, started forward as well, she was still gazing into Sango's milk chocolate brown eyes. Once again, not looking where she was going, she tripped over a low borrow in the ground. This time Kagome was lucky Sango was there to catch her, from face planting into dirt.

Of course, Kagome was embarresed, as a light pink blush began to grow upon her pale cheeks. She slowly looked up twords Sango, who met her gaze.

_Wrap your arms around me,  
in a warm embrace._

Neither of them wanted to let go.  
'Just kiss her already!' Kagome's conscience yelled.  
'...but, but' she argued.  
'You'll lose the chance, just do it!'

So she closed her eyes, and moved closer to Sango.  
'Is this really happen-...'  
Sango was cut off in her own thought, as Kagome's lips met hers. Shocked for a second, Sango gave in, and closed her eyes and kissed her back.

_Kiss me tenderly,  
and watch me melt in your arms._

They finally broke and looked at one another in a truely shocked, but relieved manner. They both were speachless as they gazed into the others tearing eyes. As both their hearts skipped a beat.

_Your eyes gaze stop my heart from beating,  
but when you blink,  
it just starts all over again._

Sango whiped a droping tear from Kagome's cheek and smiled gently at her. Kagome looked at her and slowly started to smile back.

_Your smile gives me butterflies,  
that last a lifetime._

"Kagome, I.."  
"Sango, I.."

As they both spoke one another's names, they realized what had just happened.

"Kagome, you first." Sango said.  
"Umn.. well Sango.."

_I'll never get over this,  
for my feelings are too pure._

"I never thought.." Kagome started as Sango gently put her index finger over her lips, and kissed her softly again. Making it last longer than the first. She then broke the kiss.

_My love too strong._

"I love you, Kagome. I always have. Never like this with anyone."  
"Oh Sango! I love you too." Kagome replied as she through her arms around Sango's neck. Sango replied with holding her tight around her waist.

_I could never feel this way again.  
Not with another,  
Only You._

"You're my one and only Kagome, I never plan on letting you go."  
"You'll never have too.."

_My one and only baby-girl.  
I love you, forever and after._

**The End.**

**Author's note:**

Well that was the first thing I've written in a while. The poem in italics, I wrote myself for my fiance. So please don't steal it!

Review please, let me know how I did! =D


End file.
